


Ugh... Migraines suck

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Dizziness, Enemy to Caretaker, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Support, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, i've got you, whumptober prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter has a migraine and Tony picks him up from school. Peter thinks that he's going to rest and recover under the watch of  Tony Stark, but when Tony gets called away, the only other alternative is Loki.Whumptober prompt 7: I've got you, Enemy to caretaker, support, carryingI picture Peter's voice when I write the titles of each chapter and I have to agree with him, migraines suck. I hope this story doesn't :)
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 20
Kudos: 497
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, Whumptober 2020





	Ugh... Migraines suck

**Author's Note:**

> Loki makes his debut. This is the only chapter that he shows up, but he might reappear in a fic after Whumptober. No trigger warning, but I went all in with torturing Peter with a migraine.

Peter buries his face further into the backpack that he’s using as a pillow. He’s trying as hard as he can to pretend that he isn’t sick, but denial is only going so far. He tries to imagine that he’s at home in his bed, using a real pillow, but unfortunately, he’s sitting facedown at his desk waiting for class to start.

MJ pokes him with a pencil. “You ok?”

Peter turns his head so that he faces MJ and squints as the florescent lights do nothing positive for his situation. He mumbles. “I just have to make it through class. After I take the Math test, I’ll ask to go to the nurse’s office.”

MJ frowns. “You have, like, a 100 average in this class you dork. You can afford to skip a test.”

Peter moves his backpack, hoping that the cold desk can offer a little relief. He’s fairly sure that he has a fever. “Mr. Foster doesn’t give make up tests. I just have to hold out for another 20 minutes.”

MJ shakes her head. “Dude, you look like death. Mr. Foster is a math teacher, but that doesn’t exempt him from being a rationale human being. If you tell him that you’re sick, I’m sure he will believe you.”

Peter is about to agree, but their conversation is interrupted by the bell ringing. Peter feels every painful decibel shatter against his skull.

The teacher gives a stack of tests to the front desk of each row and the person takes one and passes back the rest. Peter is sitting in the last row, so he lifts his head up when it’s time to get his test, so that he doesn’t get smacked in the head. Sadly, this method of handing out tests means that the teacher is unaware of how sick Peter is.

MJ gives Peter one last concerned look before her eyes settle on her test. Peter does the same, but when he looks at the test, the equations look more undecipherable than the equations that Tony scribbles on his whiteboard in the lab.

Peter takes a deep breath and ignores the pain and the heat radiating from his forehead. His heart starts to pound because there’s a real possibility that he is going to fail this test if he can’t even read it.

After a few uneasy breaths, he settles himself and the equations sharpen into focus. The numbers and letters are still dancing on the page, but at least they aren’t blurry.

Peter carefully works out each word problem, but the real problem that he needs to solve involves the migraine that is intensifying by the minute.

Peter rubs his forehead as he finishes the last question. Most of the students aren’t even halfway finished with the test, so Peter raises his hand hoping that he can give in his test and be excused so he can either go to the nurse or die in the corner. Both seem like possibilities to Peter right now.

Peter raises his hand, and he must have gotten permission to leave, because he makes it to the nurse’s office, but for the life of him, he can’t remember how he got there.

He continues to sleepwalk through the process until he sees Tony Stark leaning down in front of him. The billionaire smiles. “Are you ready to go?”

Peter squints. Tony is wearing sunglasses, so Peter assumes he’s indoors, but he’s not sure. He’s starting to become all kinds of disorientated. “Mr. Stark? Where am I?”

Tony tilts his sunglasses up so that he can make eye contact. “You’re at school and you’re in the nurse’s office.”

Peter squints his eyes even more. “If I’m at school, then why are _you_ here?”

Tony puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “May’s busy at work and my number is next on the list. I’m glad I convinced her to make me your secondary emergency contact.”

Tony lets his sunglasses settle back down onto the bridge of his nose. He turns to face the school nurse and signs some papers on the desk.

Peter tests his balance by slowly pushing himself up to stand. “Are you signing an autograph?”

Tony laughs as he signs the last paper. “Nope. It’s paperwork that says I am who I really am. Apparently your school frowns on kidnapping. Go figure.”

Tony is supporting most of Peter’s weight as he helps Peter walk to the car. Peter isn’t heavy at all, but Tony can’t help but tease him. “Jesus kid, you could _try_ to help me out here. I’m practically supporting your entire body weight. I may as well be carrying you.”

When Peter doesn’t dismiss the idea, Tony hoists him on his back and carries him the rest of the way.

After a few steps, Peter weakly protests. “Mr. Stark. What if someone sees you carrying me? They’ll make fun of me.”

Tony sighs. “Good ol’ high school. God, I don’t miss those insecurities.”

When they reach the car, Tony gently pours Peter into the passenger seat. Peter leans his head against the car window using the coolness of the glass to settle the pounding in his head.

Tony turns the key in the ignition, but turns the music down to a level that doesn’t make Peter’s headache worse. “So what’s the deal? The nurse didn’t give too many specifics on the phone. Do we need to involve the Jolly Green Giant?”

Peter shakes his head against the glass. “I don’t need Dr. Banner. I think it’s a migraine. I’ve gotten them before. I need to sleep it off.”

Tony nods. “That sounds easy enough. I’m not gonna lie, when I first got the call from the nurse and she said you were taking a test, I _so_ thought that you were faking it.”

Peter shivers against the glass. “And you still came to get me?”

Tony laughs. “As your temporary legal guardian, I should tell you that ditching class is bad, but it’s not like I haven’t done it. Heck, I pretended that I had food poisoning once to get out of a team meeting. Describing a bout of imaginary explosive diarrhea to Steve had to be the funniest moment of my life. I think he’s still traumatized.”

Peter moans. “I wish I was faking.”

Tony hums. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you to a nice comfy bed faster than you can say irreversible traumatic experience.”

Tony is true to his word and Peter is in a bed at Stark Tower and fast asleep in no time.

Peter sleeps for most of the day. When he wakes up his headache is dull but still there. He touches his forehead and it’s still hot, but he’s cold enough to start shivering. He still wonders if he has a fever or if his brain is just overheating.

He bundles up even more under the covers, but his warm blanket burrito is interrupted by his phone glowing.

He sticks an arm out of the warm cocoon to grab the phone and he tilts the screen towards him. The message is from MJ.

_Hey Parker, just wanted to see if you’re ok. If you fell into a ditch and died, I get your locker. It’s bigger and it’s a better location._

Peter texts back.

_I’m still alive, but I feel terrible. You might have a new locker in the near future_

MJ answers almost immediately.

_If you’re well enough to be a drama queen, you’re not going to die. Oh well. Better luck next time._

Peter and MJ trade back and forth texts and it gets Peter’s mind off of feeling bad for a while. Sadly, when the texts stop, he remembers that he feels horrible again.

He rolls out of the covers and drags his feet as he walks to the kitchen. The guest room that Peter’s in is larger than Aunt May’s entire apartment, so it takes longer for poor Peter to reach the kitchen than he wants.

By the time Peter reaches the kitchen, he’s out of breath and starting to get dizzy. His head is still pounding.

He opens the refrigerator and takes out a carton of Chinese takeout. He’s not sure if he can stomach a meal, but he’s starving and the only things in Tony’s fridge are leftovers.

Peter’s still facing the fridge when he feels someone enter the room behind him. He turns to face who he assumes to be Tony. “Hi Mr. Stark, I’m still really sick but I’m starving. I – um, you aren’t Mr. Stark.”

Peter knows that he’s still possibly feverish, but he wonders if he’s delirious too, because it looks like Loki is standing across from him.

Thor’s evil stepbrother isn’t wearing his green costume with the golden horns. The demigod is wearing a black t-shirt, and black sweatpants. Do supervillains do casual Fridays?

Loki smirks. “The itsy bitsy spider has awoken.”

Peter squeezes the handle of the fridge that’s still ajar. He can almost hear his aunt saying, ‘don’t leave the refrigerator door open if you’re done with it’, but he’s frozen in place.

The only thing that can move is Peter’s mouth. “Um, where’s Mr. Stark?”

Loki crosses his arms over his chest. Peter’s eyes shift to the power-dampening cuffs that Loki has on his wrists. Loki follows Peter’s gaze and shifts his weight. “These cuffs are affixed to keep me honest. It’s rather counterproductive if the babysitter kills the baby, wouldn’t you say?”

Peter closes the fridge. “Babysitter?”

Loki taps his foot impatiently. “The Avengers were called out on a mission and I, for obvious reasons, am not an Avenger. Ergo, I am bestowed with the responsibility of monitoring your health and well-being.”

Peter walks his box of leftovers over to the table and sits. He’s happy for the distraction, but isn’t sure how trustworthy the god of mischief and trickery can be. “Aren’t you a villain?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m an opportunist. My best opportunities frequently rested in the hands of the opposing side. The fates have changed significantly on that front.”

Peter takes a forkful of noodles. “Huh?”

Loki sits and puts his feet on a chair. “I’m trying to be a good guy for a while.”

Peter sways uneasily in his chair. “How is that going?”

Loki cracks his neck. “It’s easy and boring. Those are two things that I despise. Are you sure you’re alright? I am unfamiliar with even the most basic of human behaviors, but I’m fairly certain that what I am seeing is incorrect. You appear abnormal.”

Peter’s headache has gone from top ten worst headache to the number one spot. He’s trying to keep himself composed in front of a potential threat like Loki, but it just hurts so badly that he can’t take it.

Peter grimaces. “My head feels like it’s going to explode. I’m not sure why I’m telling you though. You wouldn’t understand.”

Loki’s expression softens just a bit. “I have the ability to feel pain.”

Peter pinches between his nose and tries to breathe slowly. It’s more painful on the inhales so he tries to lengthen the time between them. He speaks slowly. “After the spider bite, my senses are enhanced. My hearing, and vision, and healing are like, supercharged, but so is my sense of touch. Right now, it feels like someone is slamming a hammer against my skull.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “A hammer against the skull. That is a sensation that I have firsthand experience with.”

Peter laughs, but winces when the pain sears through his temples. His fingers are still pinching the bridge of his nose, but his fingers are getting wet. He’s not sure if it’s from the strain of squeezing his eyes tightly or if he’s starting to cry from the pain.

Loki’s voice is soft. “Would you like me to assist you?”

Peter opens one eye to look at Loki. “Are you going to knock me out?”

Loki smirks. “That’s one method. It is effective, but I have a feeling that this compound is under 24 hour surveillance and when your boss reviews afore mentioned surveillance, he will not approve of that specific headache remedy.”

Peter bites his lip. “I’m not even half as smart as Mr. Stark, but still, I can hack the security footage.”

Loki moves his chair closer to Peter and sighs. “Only the unwise dangle the idea of homicide in front of psychopaths.”

Peter fights off of a wave of pain. “I trust you.”

Loki shakes his head. “Then you, little spider, are unwise.”

Peter shakes off another surge of pain. “I’ve been called worse names than stupid.”

Loki puts a hand on Peter’s forehead and the poor boy shivers. Loki’s hand is freezing, but it’s as soothing as an icepack. Peter leans into the cool relief as his teeth chatter. “I thought the bracelets turned your powers off.”

Loki moves his finger, adding a nice massage along with the cooling. “I’m a frost giant. That specific condition isn’t a power, it is who I am.”

Peter lets out a deep sigh and a puff of smoke comes from his mouth.

Loki removes his hand. “Are you feeling better?”

Peter blinks. “Yeah. A little.”

Loki nods. “Excellent. The next part of the treatment is more conventional. It involves returning to bed and going to sleep.”

Peter looks at the remaining Chinese food. It wasn’t that appetizing before, but now that’s it cold and the pieces that Peter avoided (the carrots and string beans) are the only pieces left…

Loki put’s Peter’s arm around his waist so the boy has something to lean on as he walks.

Loki smiles. “You didn’t eat all of your dinner, but if it makes you feel better, I will bring you some ice cream for dessert.”

Peter can’t help but smile. “I thought that getting dessert only if you eat all your dinner was an Earth thing?”

Loki helps Peter into bed. “Some things are universal.”

Peter closes his eyes. “You make a pretty decent good guy. Thanks for helping me.”

Loki turns off the light and walks away pausing at the doorway. “Peter?”

Peter yawns, right at the edge of being asleep. “Yeah?”

Loki leans against the doorframe. “My assistance does not come without equivalent trade. For compensation, I require that you alter the surveillance footage. I do not need your team discovering my compassionate side. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Peter rolls over. “No problem. I’ll tell Mr. Stark that when I told you I had a headache that you told me to be quiet and deal with it. I’ll make you sound rude, but not too negligent, so that you don’t get in trouble for ignoring me.”

Loki nods. “Excellent. Feel better.”

Peter gives a final yawn. “I already do.”

Loki whispers to himself. “As do I, Peter. As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the love everyone. Today story 2 of the series reached 100 kudos and I'm going out of my mind with happiness!! I'm so glad you guys like the series. To be honest, even if only one person left a kudos that means at least one person likes it, that's enough for me, but 100 is above and beyond and I'm humbled and honored. :)


End file.
